


Ninja Kick the Damn Rabbit

by greyheart



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Childhood Trauma, I made it dark, Mad Hatter is a Pedophile, Misuse of Alice in Wonderland, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Sorry if you love it, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyheart/pseuds/greyheart
Summary: Jason didn’t know anything was wrong until it was over. He didn’t know he’d been hurt until Batman had pulled the hat off and his mind and will were unlocked.Then he remembered, and realized, but didn’t break down. Not in the field.As Robin, Jason had a run-in with the Mad Hatter that he would never forget, no matter how much he wished he could. Now, years, later, as Red Hood, he gets called in to help when Robin and Red Robin go missing. Taken by the same man who haunts his nightmares.How will he be able to help them when everything makes him feel like that kid again?And how can he work on this with Dick, when it was the golden boy's fault Hatter had taken Jason in the first place?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Ninja Kick the Damn Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is dark and quite messed up. But we are seriously lacking in Mad Hatter content here. And that thought spawned THIS. Get ready for a crapload of Alice and Wonderland quotes. And they are all warped to my will. Mwahahahaha.
> 
> Notice any tags I'm missing? Let me know. I am drawing a blank.

  
  


Jason was self-aware enough to know that his mental health had deteriorated a fair amount over the years, so he figured that one night off comms, holed up in one of his safehouses wasn’t too much to ask. He didn’t even work with the family regularly enough that he thought it would be an issue but apparently it only took one night for all hell to break loose. And maybe that was exaggerating the situation a bit, it wasn’t like there had been a mass breakout at Arkham; that had happened last year. But, so far, they were down two Robins. 

He had turned on his phone and was greeted by a whopping thirty-seven text messages, fifteen missed calls and an equal amount of voicemails.

The demon brat and the replacement had disappeared near the end of patrol the night before. Comms and trackers were useless, nothing was pinging.

Bruce had already called in Nightwing and with Oracle’s help, they had been going through camera footage all-day and searching their last known locations in street clothes.

With two missing birds, it was less of a fear that they were dead in a dumpster somewhere and more likely that they had been abducted. The hardware needed to cover their tracks like this usually meant they were most likely dealing with one of the heavy hitters. 

Unfortunately, the list of who was currently on the loose was long.

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Jason demanded.

“We tried,” Oracle defended.

“I meant about the possible trafficking.”

It was one of the unspoken rules that those cases belonged to Red Hood.

“You were still wrapping up Black Mask’s drug ring.”

Jason took a steadying breath. That was the whole reason he had taken the night off. All of Black Mask’s ties to the ring had been cut and he had been left with nothing but the bodies in the morgue that had started the investigation.

“We were actually planning on bringing you in on it next week. We hadn’t even progressed far enough to catch anyone’s attention, we thought. The leads Robin and Red were looking into were barely even that.”

He heard Barabara sigh and felt himself echo it.

Human trafficking was more Back Masks style but he hadn’t gotten even a whiff of this while he was deep in the bastard’s workings. No, the drug ring was the only thing he had been putting any effort into lately. This was someone else.

For the last two hours, he’d been following the east docks north, searching through warehouses and spying on any gatherings. Security cameras never lasted long out here and with all the illegal activity and potentially hidden tech, the docks were always spotty for their equipment. Plenty of drug deals he couldn’t bust without giving himself away but nothing…

“I might have something,” he said, lifting the binoculars.

A few warehouses down the way, smaller, one that didn’t have windows or roof entry. Not just drugs this time. Playing cards. Not noteworthy if they had actually been playing with them but the guy was passing them out with the drugs.

Jason looked up the coast. He was close enough to actually see Amusement Mile. Joker? This didn’t feel like his style though.

The door behind the dealer suddenly opened and a meaty hand reached out. Passing over money. But the man was too far away and the door opened wider.

Shit.

“Shit,” Jason breathed, standing up, his muscles locking up as he fought the impulse to run.

“What is it?” Oracle asked. 

“I-” The words turned into a gasp and he took a step back.

“Hood, what happened?” O demanded, she sounded worried.

“Dum.” Dumfrey Tweed.

Where was Deever? Just inside the door?

He hadn’t even considered the Mad Hatter. He should have. Why hadn’t he? Tetch had been one of the escapees last year and it fit his M.O. They were all missing children. Just children. 

**_“_ ** **The best way to explain it is to do it** **_.”_ **

Jason flinched, taking another step back, instead of forward.

Hatter was a heavy hitter but he didn’t actually pop up as often as the rest. Jason hadn’t dealt with him since he was Robin. And now…

**_“I like what I get and I get what I like.”_ **

He stayed away. If Tetch was involved in a case, then Jason worked the other end. 

The other end. That’s where Batman was, in the Bowery looking into that end of the trafficking. Jason should have been there instead. Not here, on a rooftop, across from where  _ he _ was.

“Hood!” Nightwing yelled over the comm, pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts.

Golden boy. This was his fault. Jason opened his mouth to snarl back but, instead, cried out in pain as barbs pierced his neck and electricity shot through him. He dropped heavy, his muscles seizing and barely had time to note the large shadow over him before his neck was pierced again and his vision faded out.

  
  


_ Jason didn’t know anything was wrong until it was over. He didn’t know he’d been hurt until Batman had pulled the hat off and his mind and will were unlocked. _

_ Then he remembered, and realized, but didn’t break down. Not in the field. _

_ Luckily, Batman didn’t need his help to finish the job. They left the Hatter and his goons tied and waiting for the police. Jason could hear the sirens getting closer as the batmobile sped away. _

_ At the cave, Bruce handed him a bundle of clothes. It took him a moment to realize it was his Robin suit. Looking down at the squire costume Tetch changed him into had Jason retching where he stood, the contents of his stomach painting the ground. _

_ Tea and cookies. The sweetness made him gag all the more. _

_ Bruce and Alfred were immediately at his side, a light passing over his eyes. Alfred was scolding Bruce for not noticing the concussion. They thought that was why he was sick. Maybe it was. Maybe it had all been a dream; that would have been convenient. _

_ He wished he remembered everything like a dream but it was all there, very clear in his mind. _

_ One of the Tweeds had gotten in a lucky hit and when he woke, Jason was concussed, possibly drugged and tied to a chair. _

_ Tetch sounded so happy when he came into the room but that had quickly changed when he’d gotten a good look at Jason. _

_ “This is a different one,” he shouted, “A looking glass fraud. I wanted Robin!” _

_ Jason lost track of what everyone was saying. The man was a trip to look at from a distance, close up, his disproportions were even more jarring, almost straight out of the book; Jason had read it enough times and with his concussion, he was beginning to feel like Alice. _

_ “Too long gone I suppose,” Hatter lamented, “I don’t like the look of it at all,” Hatter continued, looking him up and down, “however, it may kiss my hand, if it likes.” _

_ Jason blinked at the familiar words, saying the first thing that came to mind, slightly slurred but clear enough, “I’d rather not.” _

_ Tetch’s hand lowered as he peered down at Jason, a pleased tilt to his mouth, “Don’t be impertinent,” he grabbed Jason’s chin, tipping it back, “And don’t look at me like.” _

_ The king said that.  _

_ “A cat can look at a king…” Jason shook his head, trying to clear it. Definitely drugged. “You’re the Hatter. I’m not Alice.” _

_ But looking at the Hatter now, he was clearly the cat, his smile wide, “No, dear boy, and not the Robin I thought, but a delight nonetheless.” _

_ Then a hat, fit tightly over his head. _

_ And then...then… _

_ The way Dinah washed her children’s faces was this: first she held the poor thing down by its ear with one paw, and then with the other paw she rubbed its face all over, the wrong way. _

_ The wrong way. _

_ A hand gripped his wrist. _

_ “Put your hand down, and feel the ground. Then you’ll know why.” _

_ Down, down, down. _

_ “It’s very hard.” _

_...was hard at work on the white kitten, which was lying quite still and trying to purr--no doubt feeling that it was meant for its good. _

_ Hot in his ear, “Oh, you wicked little thing,” Alice cried. _

_ But he wasn’t Alice. _

_...giving it a little kiss to make it understand that it was in disgrace. _

_ “I like what I get and I get what I like,” Cooed Hatter. _

  
  


Jason woke tied to a chair.

Drugged and tied to a chair.

His stomach heaved and he almost threw up then and there. He barely held it back but his helmet was still firmly in place, with no way to get it off, so he swallowed it back down.

Only a few seconds awake had him realizing just how screwed he was. He could make his fingers twitch, that was it. He could only hope whatever drug he had been given began to wear off soon, he had no hope of getting himself out of these ropes otherwise. Even his head was too heavy to move, stuck, chin to his chest, staring down at his tied arms. Staring at the table in front of him; at the place setting. A cup of tea on a saucer. Cookie, with an icing hat, on a plate.

He could only twitch his fingers but apparently he could start hyperventilating.

“Ah, our dear Red Hood has awakened.”

Jason’s entire body jerked, his head flinging back to hit the back of the chair. 

Alright, get scared enough and he could do that at least.

But now he could see everything.

Hatter was at the other end of a long table, sipping his tea from a freaking hat-shaped cup, and staring at Jason. 

Jason tried to look everywhere else. Dressed up mannequins occupied the chairs and weird trees and large face cards surrounded them, looking like props from a play. Everything was dark beyond that, a lone light illuminating the scene. They must be in the warehouse. It didn’t have windows.

“You’re a bit late and I’m afraid the tea has already been served.”

Don’t look at him. He couldn’t un-hear the voice but he didn’t have to look at him.

“Not that you would be able to have any. That is a frightfully difficult hat to get off. I may simply have to remove the head altogether.”

His helmet, yeah. There was an entire sequence to get it off. No mind-controlling hat this time. Jason’s breathing began to slow as relief filled him.

“What do you think boys?”

Jason’s eyes snapped in the direction Tetch’s hat tilted, when two voices said together, “Off with his head.”

There were Tim and Damian. They were sitting so silent and still at the table that he had grouped them with the props. And, really, like this, they might as well be mannequins. 

The flash of adrenaline had burned off enough of the drug that his mouth began to cooperate. So, he was able to softly bite his tongue when he saw what Tim and Damian were wearing. Squire costumes, in the same colors as their suits and a floppy hat to match, fit tightly on their heads. Their masks were still on. It wasn’t really a surprise. Tetch didn’t want their identities, he wasn’t interested in truth, he wanted a story to play in.

But the fact that their clothes were changed. Tetch hadn’t changed Jason’s clothes until after he had...until Jason had…

“What did you do to them?” His voice was too soft.

But Tetch must have heard something, “What was that? Speak up.” 

He didn’t want to talk to the psycho but he had to know, so he tried again, forcing the words out, “What did you do to them?”

“Robins three and four?” Tetch set his cup down and stood, stepping lightly around the table toward them, “They look so much better now, don’t they? Proper squires for a knight.” 

Jason blanched when Tetch cupped Damian’s face, also because now Jason had a good look at him. He hadn’t changed a bit. Jason knew he had some kind of condition, multiple conditions, but this one made him seem not to age at all. And he hadn’t changed.

Tetch smiled down at Damian, “This one seems quite the lion, though he bleats like a lamb.”

Oh, god. He had to get Tetch away from them. He couldn’t let him… what if he’d already? They’d been missing for an entire day. Jason wasn’t even gone for that long.

He had to get him away, keep his attention until Batman got here, or the drugs wore off and he could get free.

“It seems a shame, to play them such a trick.”

Tetch turned to him, his eyes sharp, “What did you say?”

“After we’ve brought them out so far, and made them trot so quick.”

“Who are you?” Tetch asked, walking around the silent pair and over to him,

“I hardly know, Sir, just at present,” he quoted, cursing his racing heart, “at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tetch’s gaze grew intent, “Explain yourself.”

“I can’t explain myself, I’m afraid, Sir,” Jason’s voice wasn’t shaking, not enough that Tetch would notice, “because I am not myself, you see.”

Tetch was smiling, “No, you are not yourself but I see you now, as a book plucked from the high shelf.” Leaning down, still too far for Jason to headbutt him even if he could move, the man squinted at him like he was trying to see through the mask, “Why, Robin two, is that you?”

Too close. Too close. Jason’s dry throat itched, “It’s no use now,” Jason said, swallowing compulsively “to pretend to be two people. Why, there’s hardly enough of me left to make one respectable person!”

Tetch’s look delighted, “Yes, I daresay it is you! Why, Robin two, the way you behave, you’ve grown from a squire to a Knave.”

A loud bang sounded across the room, startling the man away, followed by the sounds of fighting, but it was too dark past the setting props to see anything, until one of the Tweeds rolled in like a ball, knocking over a tree.

“Boys,” Tetch practically shrieked, causing Tim and Damian to stand and move between him and the threat. 

Nightwing stalked into the light, sparking escrima sticks in hand, looking severely pissed off, “Get away from them, Tetch.”

“Ah ah,” the man chided and Jason caught the flash of a blade as he brought it close to Damian’s throat, “That is not part of the game.”

Dick stopped, not even to the table yet, jaw clenching.

“It’s quite the party I’ve thrown and more than one uninvited guest has shown.”

Jason saw Dick glance his way, looking him over, probably searching for injury. He was able to barely shift his head but it would have been enough for his drugged state to be noted. He wasn’t going to be much help in the rescue plan.

“I have already been given one unbirthday gift tonight and now,” his voice turned soft, “I wonder. Here we have Robins’ in a row, four, three, and two,” motioning to them in turn with the knife, his eyes turned back to Nightwing, “but what about you? Years pass, boys move on...could Nightwing be Robin number one?”

Dick stiffened, then shifted when he noticed Dee and Dum trying to sneak up on him.

“Oh, my,” Tetch laughed, holding up a hand, halting the Tweed’s advance, “You are, aren’t you? Here I had thought you were gone forever and you were merely on the other side of the checkerboard.”

The knife was, again, pressed to Damian’s throat, “You cannot play the game, dear boy, with your weapons drawn.”

With a silent snarl, Dick switched off the sticks but was halted when he began to sheath them.

“No, I think far away would be better, don’t you?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Dick chucked the sticks across the warehouse, their echoing clang feeling heavy. Nightwing had other weapons but any extra advantage at this point would be helpful.

Tetch lowered the knife and motioned to the table, “Have some wine,” he offered, eyeing Nightwing critically.

Jason wanted to laugh. And scream. Here he was, playing the psychos game probably better than anyone ever had, and all it took was Goldie showing up to completely distract him.

Dick was tense as he glanced at the table, rightly sensing the test for what it was, before looking back. “There isn’t any.” 

Jason bit back a groan. Of course, he wasn’t going to know this. Had he even bothered to read the book?

“Then it wasn’t very civil of you to offer it,” said Tetch angrily, “No! Now, look at what you’ve done. What a beautiful boy you were, but now,” his expression darkened, “it’s not very civil of you to sit down without being invited.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Then you shouldn’t talk,” Tetch snapped.

“Oh, how I wish I could shut up like a telescope,” It was still an effort for Jason to speak and after they had barely passed his lips, his words seemed to disappear into the air but everyone still turned to him, “I think I could, if only I knew how to begin.” He sounded pathetic even to his own ears, maybe because what he was saying was true enough.

Shutting up should be the easiest thing to do in this situation. Seriously, why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? Because now Tetch was looking at him again, his eyes turning hungry, and Jason wanted to throw up.

“See, now, Robin one, even the Knave knows how to play.”

Tim and Damian met each step as Tetch moved behind Jason, effectively creating a Robin wall between Tetch and Nightwing.

A hand touching the back of his neck had Jason flinching, even with the drug in his system. Why did he have to be so afraid? It had all happened so long ago now. But every word spoken to him, every touch, made the world close in a little further.

Nightwing took a staggering step forward, almost shouting, “But I don’t want to go among mad people.” 

Jason wanted to scream. No. There was no way Dick had memorized anything from the damn book. Why couldn’t he just let Jason have this? He was trying to save the ungrateful bastard when he could have easily just let the freak finally fulfill his twisted fantasy with the original Robin. Tetch had lamented to him about how the first Robin had only been able to come to a tea party, how unprepared he was for guests. He hadn’t even had a proper hat for the poor boy to join in the fun. How he had disappeared before Tetch could get one for him.

Dickface had no idea what was on the line here, but he was still giving it his all.

And, so, Tetch’s interest turned again, “Oh, you can’t help that,” he said, fingers dancing down Jason’s arm, “we’re all mad here. I’m mad,” the fingers stopped, “You’re mad.”

Dick wet his lips, “I’m not-” He paused as Tetch’s fingers tightening into a fist. His lips moved silently for a moment, before he finally asked, “How do you know I’m mad?”

“You must be, dear boy, or you wouldn’t have come here.” 

Jason snorted, now wasn’t that the truth?

“Oh what fun this is!” Tetch exclaimed, the fingers dancing in the air now. 

Jason couldn’t help but follow them in his peripheral, relaxing only marginally as they moved away from him. But, no, the point had been to keep Tetch’s attention on himself. Of course, Dick had to have the spotlight, be the white knight, and try and rescue them.

“A cup of tea, my dear?” Tetch offered, moving slowly to Jason’s right, Tim and Damian close at his side.

Dick shuddered, drawing Jason’s attention. He was a ball of nervous energy, shifting his weight side to side, his fingers keeping beat to a silent song. He shook his head, “Not with them here. Set them free, unharmed. And I’ll have some tea.”

Tetch giggled, “Why, you are mad. Why would I lose my Robin’s in a row?”

Dick didn’t seem to have anything to say to that. Clearly, in his eyes, he had no leverage over the situation. He really had no idea about Tetch’s little obsession with him. Why would he? Wasn’t that everyone’s standard response to Dickface? Favorite of the heroes and villains alike?

He had no idea what that attention had done to Jason. Or Tim, god, what had happened to them? He knew what could if they didn’t get them out of here, if it hadn’t happened already. Yet, here was the Golden boy, oblivious to the real danger.

Jason took a breath, ignoring lines floating through his head.  _ If you don’t hold your tongues, I’ll pick you!  _ He didn’t want to be picked but he was about to open his mouth again. He could still do this, take his plan back, and get the others out. “Twinkle,” he exclaimed, “twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle.”

“Dear me, the Knave is feeling left out,” Tetch said, with over exaggerated concern, reaching out to give Jason’s arm a pinch.

He couldn’t even feel it through his jacket but he still flinched. He felt too off balance with the man so close.

“Yes,” Tetch nodded, “If you are here, then the Batman is not long behind,” he turned to Dick, “Therefore, the uninformed must improve their deficit, or die.”

“Or leave,” Jason countered.

Tetch leaned against him, head resting on his helmet, “If you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast.”

“’Twas brillig,” Dick began, stilted, but the words quickly smoothing out, even if his voice still shook, “and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe: all mimsy-”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Jason exclaimed as Tetch straightened, “You can’t just…” he grit his teeth, as he ground out, “If everybody minded their own business, the world would go round a deal faster than it does.”

“I’m older than you,” Dick said, words just as pointed, “and must know better.”

Yeah, of course, he would know  _ that _ one.

“Do you?” Tetch interrupted, sounding highly entertained, “I wonder then if you can tell me,” he looked between them, then slowly asked, “Why is a raven like a writing desk?”

Of, fucking, course it was coming down to that riddle. Why not? Carrol had finally answered that, hadn’t he? Shit. Think. Did Tetch want that answer or the one from the book? Shit, shitshitshit.

This was to find out who  _ knows better _ . Tetch was obsessed with the book, not the author.

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” Jason quoted, hoping he was right and wishing he wasn’t.

Tetch smiled with a slight nod and turned to Nightwing expectantly.

“They both have feathers on them.”

Silence followed, Tetch tilting his head in confusion.

He’d done it. Jason breathed a sigh of relief, then just as quickly felt sick. What had he done, exactly? They were fighting over the focus of a pervert. That wasn’t winning.

Tetch’s sudden laugh startled Jason back, “Ha! Yes, I see! How imaginative.”

Imaginative. That...that wasn’t what he had asked for.

“And,” Tetch continued, “Imagination is the only weapon in the war with reality.”

Jason cursed himself. Tetch didn’t want reality. He desired fantasy and imagination over recitation. 

“Dee, pour our Robin one a cup of tea.”

Dick took a step away as Dee walked around him to the table. 

“I said I wouldn’t drink any tea unless you let them go.”

Tetch sat on the edge of the table, ‘If I let them go now, why would you stay? No, no! Sentence first--verdict afterwards.”

Dick bounced subtly in place. He may have had a plan in mind but the Tweeds had closed in around him and the rest of them were too far away for any sudden rescue attempt.

“I have your word that all three of them will be free and safe?”

Tetch leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on his leg, “Of course.”

Jason figured there was an eighty percent chance it was a lie.

“Fine,” with a frown, Dick downed the tea and quickly turned the cup upside down to prove it was empty.

“Wonderful,” Tetch said, pleased, shooing away his squire guards, “Dee, help the boy to his chair.”

It must have been some fast-acting shit because only a few seconds after drinking and Dick’s balance was already shot, making him grab the chair to stay upright. He couldn’t even evade Dee’s hands.

Tetch hopped off and walked, unaccompanied around the table toward Dick, who was being manhandled into the high-backed chair at the other end. 

“I’m afraid some deception was necessary,” Tetch said, shamefaced, before brightening suddenly, “However, you will all be free and safe with me. Now I have four of a kind! Or at the very least, two pairs. A winning hand either way.”

“No,” Dick moaned, head lolling to the side as he slumped in the chair.

Seriously? What the hell had he expected?

Maybe this was just a bid for time. How close was Batman? Had Dick been able to tell them exactly which warehouse they were in?

“So much time has already been wasted,” Tetch murmured, taking hold of Dick’s chin and tilting his head back and forth. “And he doesn’t like that. Oh, my, I was wrong wasn’t I? Still as pretty as you were.”

His thumb briefly traced over Dick’s lips, then parted them slowly, letting the digit slip in.

Dick was shaking.

“Don’t touch him!” Jason snarled, straining against the ropes as much as he could.

Tetch didn’t move besides turning his head to give him a disappointed look, “You were doing so well Knave.”

“I don’t fucking care!”

“Jealousy is such a bad hat on you,” he chided.

Jason choked, “Jealousy?!”

Tetch did an easy spin and ended up sitting across Dick’s lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to the side as the man leaned back against the chair arm.

“It was so disappointing to not find you again, Robin one,” Tetch sighed, playing with Dick’s hair, “What an incomplete party that was. But what a pleasant surprise to find Robin two. He did so well keeping me entertained and said the sweetest things. But now, as flattering as it was to have you both vying for my affection, I’m afraid he’s jealous of the attention I’m giving you.”

If Jason tried hard enough it could almost pretend he didn’t feel Dick eyes on him.

“And, unfortunately, we’ve been here too long now,” He got up from the chair, making Dick slide the rest of the way onto the arm. “Dee, bring our bird. Dum,” he turned back to Jason, “Help the boys with the Knave.”

Where the hell was Batman? Desperation clawed at his insides. Jason knew he was still too weak to make any decent escape, but maybe…

Jason stilled as he was untied, Tim and Damian each grabbing an arm and lifting him.

He was too heavy.

They moved to put his arms over their shoulders as Dum went for his legs.

In one flailing motion, he kicked out at Dum and grabbed for his brother’s hats and the shift in balance sent them all tumbling backward to the ground.

Tim slipped out, but Damian...Jason threw the hat to the side as far as he could. Damian blinked a few times and Jason knew the feeling of everything coming back into focus.

But there was no time for that.

“Robin!”

Damian’s eyes snapped to him.

“Get up,” he commanded.

The kid had just enough time to roll away as Tim and Dum lunged for him. And then the fighting was literally over his head, grunts and crashes, as more of the set was destroyed. He could tilt his head back and see what was happening if he wanted, but his focus was on Tetch’s quickly retreating shadow. In seconds he couldn’t even make out his form.

And he had Dick.

Jason rolled over, slowly lifting himself to his hands and knees and began crawling around the table. What was he even planning on doing? He felt like a newborn foal trying to walk. There was no way he would be able to catch up to them.

He hadn’t even noticed the fighting had stopped before shadows stopped over him and he tensed.

“It’s just us, Hood,” Tim reassured, and two sets of hands helped him stand.

“Not me,” he said, trying to pull away, “help Nightwing, Tetch left with him.”

Tim took his weight as Damian took off running into the darkness.

“I’ve got you,” Tim said, helping him back into the chair.

“Seriously, I’m fine, go after Nightwing.”

Tim shook his head, “We haven’t secured Dum yet, Hood, and I don’t know what they gave you, so I’m not going to be leaving you here alone.”

Jason sighed and leaned against the back of the chair, “Pretty sure it's just a really potent sedative.”

Tim hummed as he took Jason’s pulse.

He hesitated, looking Tim over. He looked fine, but the members of their family were adept at hiding issues.

“What about you? And D-, and Robin? Did Tetch hurt you?”

Tim let go of his wrist and looked at him, “Tetch has a lot of lackeys this go-around. We were overpowered and sedated, much like you. But we didn’t see Tetch until tonight. Someone else changed our clothes. He didn’t…” Tim wet his lips, “We didn’t spend any time alone with him.”

Relief fought against the building anger at the pity growing in Tim’s eyes. The right, they all heard what Tetch had said. It would be easy enough to put everything together, especially with the man’s history.

Not for the first time that night, Jason was grateful for his helmet. All the easier to pretend nothing had happened.

“Go after Nightwing.”

“He’s alright,” Damian said from the darkness, making the two jump.

“Batman was waiting for them outside. Nightwing is safe.”

Jason closed his eyes.

He was safe. Tim and Damian were safe. Jason…

Tetch’s hand still squeezed his neck and danced across his arm.

Jason needed to get out of there.

  
  


There wasn’t much he could do when they insisted on bringing him back to the cave. Physically anyway. No one was safe from his snide comments.

By the time Alfred was checking him over, no one wanted to spend another minute with him and had hit the showers. And even Alfie would only put up with Jason’s sour mood for so long.

Apparently it wouldn’t be safe for him to ride alone on his motorcycle and he was told he would be spending the night.

Screw that.

He’d ridden his bike in worse shape than this and the drug’s effects were fading with each passing minute. As soon as Batman rode it back, he would be good to go. 

After he threatened the others into silence. No way was he going to stay here and keep catching the looks the replacement and the brat were sending his way. He didn’t need anyone’s pity. Especially from two kids who could only guess at what happened.

Movement from the other exam table had Jason watching Dick as he sat up. The tea wasn’t as strong as whatever they had they had hit Jason with.

Of course, the golden boy had come out on top. Kept Tetch busy long enough for Bruce to get there. Self-sacrificing hero of the hour that now had to get over some creepy dude sitting in his lap. Boohoo.

Forget his bike, he’d take one of Bruce’s cars.

He was still a little unsteady on his feet, but that was basically normal by none bat standards, so he hopped off the table and made his way to the exit that would take him up to the garage.

“Jason,” Dick called after him.

No heart to hearts. No pity parties.

“Jason, wait.”

He was already up a dozen stairs when he heard the crash.

Jason groaned and turned around. The tea might not have been as strong but that didn’t mean Dickhead was up for walking yet. Sighing, he made his way back down to the exam area, where Dick was sprawled out on the floor, along with a cart of medical equipment.

They stared at each other.

“Did you do that on purpose?”

Dick blinked up at him, “Are you going to help me up or what?” Then smiled when Jason narrowed his eyes.

Why the hell did he put up with this guy as much as he did?

“If you try and deadweight me, I’m gonna push you over the other side.”

“Fair enough.”

Jason sometimes forgot how heavy Dick actually was. Dee must have had a tough time carrying him out by himself.

After getting him up he tried to step away, but Dick held onto him tight, keeping him in place.

“Was that true,” Dick asked quietly, “what Tetch said?”

Of course. It wasn’t even a surprise.

“He’s said a lot, Dickface,” keeping his focus down, grabbing the hands and trying to pry them off, “mostly quoting that stupid book, so probably not.”

“He captured you because he thought you were me?”

“Yeah,” he said, going for dismissive and probably sounding desperate, “didn’t you hear? Fun times all around. Let go or I’m going to break your hands.”

He staggered back as he was released. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t want to hear it, Goldie,” he growled.

“Don’t call me that.”

“And why not,” he snarled, finally looking up, and yeah, that was why he didn’t want to, it was that same stupid sad look, “that’s what you are, isn’t it? The golden boy saved the day again! Do you even have any idea how much danger those two were in?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah,  _ now _ you do, right? Never stopped to think that all that attention from perverts like Tetch might come back to bite someone else in the ass?”

“I never asked for him to…” Dick yelled in frustration, “he’s crazy! He has serious psychological issues. I didn’t treat him any differently than any of the other rogues, okay?”

“He wouldn’t have gone after me if not for you,” he yelled back.

Dick flinched, before taking a deep breath, “I know. And I’m sorry Jason. I should have told Bruce about the...the…”

Jason scoffed, “About what? The tea party? Poor Dickie, drank some bad tea?”

Dick looked at him in disbelief, “He told you about that?”

He laughed darkly, “Yeah. Because even drugged up in the freakin hat, reciting quotes back to him and doing everything his warped little mind wanted me to...he still waxed poetic about his favorite Robin.”

Dick seemed to be in shock, trying to process what Jason had said, “How long?”

“You want the details, Goldie?” he challenged.

“No! I just…how long did he have you?”

“A couple of hours, maybe most of the night, I don’t know,” he suddenly felt very tired, “We had already been hunting Tetch down and he decided to hunt Robin back, saw it as an opportunity, and I fell for a trap. So, Batman had a showdown with him before the night was over. Saved a bunch of people,” he slumped against the table he had been laying on, “You good? Want to know anything else?”

Dick was silent so long, Jason was getting ready to leave before he finally spoke again.

“It was kind of like this situation,” he began, and now he was the one looking down, avoiding Jason’s eyes, “We didn’t know Hatter was involved. I mean, he barely was. When I found them, Tetch was having a quiet tea party. No one else there besides him and the Tweeds. They weren’t really expecting anyone, they didn’t even have most of their usual stuff, besides the tea. I was stupid and went in without backup. I thought I could handle it. One of the Tweeds got a lucky hit in and then they held me down and basically waterboarded me with that damn tea until it kicked in and, like what happened tonight, I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything and Tetch...kept quoting the book and giving me creepy compliments and was so sorry that he didn’t have the right hat for me. Like, really disturbingly sorry. Not that I didn’t end up with one on me but, not, you know, one of them that actually does something. He…” Dick looked at him, then quickly away, “raped me, at the table.”

Jason felt like he’d been punched in the gut. No. That wasn’t what happened. Tetch hadn’t done anything. He’d said...what had he said? That he’d only had Dick for a tea party. That he didn’t have a hat for him to join in on the fun. Jason had just assumed that that had meant nothing had happened. But it only meant that Dick wasn’t his puppet, that he’d only been drugged when Tetch had...

“He forced some more tea down my throat,” Dick continued, “tied me up and left. He, uh, had some things to take care of, needed to finish his part in what we were investigating, but he was going to come back and he was going to have a hat especially for me,” Dick’s fingers scratched at his thighs, “But he didn’t come back. Things went south and he wasn’t able to get back before the drug had worn off and I was able to get away. I never told Bruce what happened,” he gave a small laugh, “I told him I lost my comm and continued on patrol anyway. Got benched for a few days for being reckless.”

He shook his head, rubbing his hand down his face, “I’m sorry, Jason, if I had just told Bruce, then-”

“Then nothing,” Jason interrupted, feeling like the biggest asshole, “It wouldn’t have changed anything that happened to me or even tonight.”

Dick looked over at him in confusion, “But you said-”

“Tetch didn’t tell me any of that. I didn’t know he’d actually done that to you too,” he shook his head, mirroring Dick’s earlier movement, this night was too long, “I’m the one that’s sorry, Dick. I shouldn’t have been blaming you for what the creep did. Like you said he’s crazy. Like most of the people we deal with.”

“I’m still-”

“I swear, Dick, if you try and apologize to me again, I will dump you off the other side of that table like I said I would.”

“That was for something else.”

“It still stands.”

Dick gave a half smile, nodding his head, before he frowned, “Tim said they were okay. Do you think he’s telling the truth?”

Fair question, since both of them had hidden what had happened, but, “I believe him. He wouldn’t have covered it up if something might have happened to the demon spawn as well.”

And wasn’t that a bittersweet truth? Who really knew the secrets they were keeping from each other?

The silence stretched out between them. What else was there to say? In this family, attempted heart to hearts ended in fist fights half the time. And if Dick tried to push this, Jason might just take a swing, to at least feel justified in leaving now.

He sighed, “Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?” He didn’t want a connection like this with Dick. Didn’t want to know that his brother had been hurt like he had, alone and scared.

“This doesn’t feel healthy,” Dick said, lightly.

“Are you telling me you didn’t memorize a crazy amount of that book because of what happened with Hatter?” It was the only explanation Jason could come up with.

“The Jabberwocky poem has fun words,” Dick said, straightfaced. 

Which, yeah, Jason could buy that, at least. 

After a pause, Dick carefully got off the table, crossed over and sat next to Jason, “That depends a good deal on where you want to get to.”

“I don’t much care where.” After this hell of a night, anywhere was better than that room. In that chair.

Dick scoffed, “You wouldn’t,” smiling when Jason bumped his shoulder, “Then it doesn’t matter which way you go.”

“So long as I get somewhere.” Somewhere far away from these memories. Going back to pretending it never happened, even though he could never forget the hands and the words whispered in his ear.

“Oh, you’re sure to do that,” Dick said, leaning his head against Jason’s shoulder, “if you only walk long enough.” 

He figured he had walked enough for two lifetimes.

He leaned his head on Dick’s.

Still more to go.


End file.
